


"Love On Top" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [28]
Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Finally.





	"Love On Top" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[sisabet](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) as a treat for Festivids 2012. Dude, I thought you'd guess me for this vid _immediately_. But I also thought I'd told you that I _did_ finally watch Carrie for the first time last year? Whoops. Thanks to [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[jetpack_monkey](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) for the last-minute beta that saved this vid's behind.

  
**Song:** "Love On Top" by Beyoncé  
**Source:** Carrie (1974)

_Finally._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/loveontop_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

**Notes:** Made for [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) as a treat for Festivids 2012. Dude, I thought you'd guess me for this vid _immediately_. But I also thought I'd told you that I _did_ finally watch Carrie for the first time last year? Whoops. Thanks to [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**jetpack_monkey**](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) for the last-minute beta that saved this vid's behind.

Thanks to all those who left lovely comments and feedback on the Festivid post(s)!


End file.
